Betrayed
by MultiFangirlTwins
Summary: Alternate Ending to the "Last Olympian" When Percy receives the Great Prophecy it tells him that he will save Olympus, but also betray it. After Percy successfully saves Olympus, the Gods send him to Tartarus. Will he escape, and if so how will he execute his revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**BROKEN**

 **Hi People,**

 **So here's a Fanfiction we are writing together, and it what we call a "collab". This is the first time either of us has written something with another person, so don't judge, but advice is welcomed. And this is also our first Percy Jackson Fanfic, so here's to the PJO fangirls/boys out there!**

 **DISCLAIMER: "Percy Jackson" belong to the king of the trolls himself, Rick Riordan.**

 **Peace-out, Alex & Katie**

 **O==[]::::::::::::::::**

CHAPTER 1

PERCY'S POV

I've never been more nervous walking up the stairs to the attic in the Big House. I feel relieved that Annabeth is with me becau- actually I am starting to have second thoughts on that "relieved" feeling, and I'm not going to lie to you about why. It's just that Annabeth keeps blabbering that everything is going to be fine and that I have nothing to worry about. She is no help. As, fortunately for her, she has only received one of her _own_ prophecies. Where as I have received three, soon to be four. So she has little insight on what I'm going through right now.

The steps creak as Annabeth and I slowly and carefully ascend them. We are right in front of the trapdoor that lead's into the attic, when out of nowhere Annabeth grabs my arm.

"Percy," she says, her voice quiet and shaking.

"Yeah, Annabeth?" I question. Turning around to face her and looking into her beautiful grey eyes, that held so much wisdom- wait, did I just say beautiful? No Percy, Annabeth is just a friend. Right? I shake myself out of my daze as she replies to my question.

"I- umm, I just wanted to say that, whatever happens, it will never ruin our friendship. We will be partners when we train her at camp, when we go on quests together… Basically what I'm trying to say is I'll stick with you no matter what." She says with conviction.

"Umm, Thanks. That means a lot. I don't want to leave your side either," I nervously say, attempting not to embarrass my self.

She throws her arms around me, giving me a friendly hug. Trust me, it didn't mean anything. Seriously. When she let go, she gestured for me to open the attic's trapped door.

The attic is almost exactly the same as how I remember it, dark and spooky. There are cobwebs covering nearly every part of the celling and candles lined all of the tables, none of which were lit. I stand next to the trap door, breathing heavily. A shiver runs down my spin as Annabeth places a hand on my shoulder. She nods her head as I move forward; she stays standing besides the trap door. As I approach the oracle green mist spread across the room, past the tables and all the old souvenirs from battles and quests. Swords, spears, amour, shields, and other various weapons and questing souvenirs. The candles light up and glow a dark lime green colour, as I walk forward.

I can now see the mummified Oracle of Delphi; her withered body is lifeless and still. But as I stand directly in front of her, the green mist starts to curl around the legs of the stool as she sits up, coming "alive". She is still wearing all of the hippie jewelry and bright coloured clothes that she has worn every other time. Suddenly, the oracle's mouth opens and her eyes light up. The glow of her eyes lights up the room in a matter of seconds. I stumble back from the aura coming from the oracle but before I can trip Annabeth is besides me and stops me from falling.

"I am the spirit of Delphi. The speaker of prophesies from the Great Phoebus Apollo. You are here to receive the Great Prophecy." She says with an ancient all-knowing voice.

"Yes." I reply nervously.

The hippie mummy slowly rises and moves toward us. I look at the ground and I realize the oracle doesn't have any feet. I'm sure they were there before. It must just be my head or the lights messing with me. The oracle hovers towards me, a cloud of smoke where her feet should be.

She starts speaking again with green smoke spilling from her mouth.

" _Do not believe all you hear,_

 _The end of time is drawing near._

 _The Son of Poseidon shall save the day,_

 _But in the end his friends, shall he betray."_

I don't know what to feel. Worried, angry, sad, guilty...

The oracle has just told me that I will betray my friends. Seriously, I would never even think about doing such a thing. And didn't Athena herself tell me my fatal flaw was loyalty? At least I know that I will save Olympus, I don't want any of my friends or family to get hurt. But how is it even possible to save but also betray Olympus? And more importantly why would I even think about betraying someone I love, I could never do that…

So many questions run through my head. But before I decided to think any deeper into them I turn around to look at Annabeth, to see her reaction. What I see is something I would never thought I would see… Ever… Annabeth's eyes are filled with tears. She's about to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**BETRAYED**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Sorry this is a little but shorter that the last chapter but we decided that that was a good place to leave it…**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Peace-out, Alex & Katie**

 **P.S. DISCLAIMER: "Percy Jackson" belong to the king of the trolls himself, Rick Riordan.**

 **O==[]::::::::::::::::**

CHAPTER 2

Annabeth's P.O.V

I cannot comprehend this, I am completely speechless. I don't know what to think or do, I have never in my life felt like this. _Come on Annabeth, pull yourself together, you're a daughter of Athena you should be able to think yourself out of this._ But the Oracle has never been wrong… As I try to gather myself, Percy turns around to look at me. But as he does I realize my vision has become blurred with tears.

No Annabeth, Percy cannot see you like this, weak. Before I could process what I was doing, my I was moving in the opposite direction.

"Annabeth wait—" Percy says, trying to grab me by my arm.

As I descend the ladder of the attic, the green mist slowly disappears and the candles flicker off. As soon as my feet touch the ground I force a burst of energy and run down the stairs and out of the big house.

I can hear Percy's swift footsteps speeding behind me. I'm not a very fast runner, but Percy is and he is sprinting to catch up with me. I'm besides the campfire, and I can see that there are still some embers burning. I can't breath so I stop to catch my breath. Tears are now streaming down my face full force. Though my blurry vision I can see that no one is around, most likely because the head counselors are waiting for us around the Ping-Pong table and the rest of the campers are in their cabins.

"Annabeth, please. Just stop." Percy demands, but I ignore him.

I wonder if I could run, but I decide that I could never out run him, so I turn on my heels to face him.

"What?" I question, looking at his face that looks as depressed as mine probably does.

"What's wrong? You can tell me you know." He says.

"Oh, it's nothing." I reply sarcastically.

"We're partners for eternity, remember? If it's the prophecy, I'm sure we can find away around it. I am the most powerful demigod." Percy says, puffing up his chest and placing his hand on his hips trying to make himself look manly.

I laugh a little. Percy has always been able to make me laugh or smile, even in the most serious times. I wipe my tears from my eyes and sniffle.

"Just tell me," he says, placing his hand over his heart. "I swear on the River Styx that I will not repeat what Annabeth Chase is about to say to me… Unless absolutely necessary."

Thunder sounds in the distance as Percy smiles at me. Not a friendly smile, more like an 'I have a feeling I know what your about to say' sort of smile.

"Promise you won't tell anyone!" I tell him as I fold my arms in front of me. I feel like I can't tell him this specific secret because I could lose something very close to me.

"I swore on the River Styx Annabeth. You can trust me." Percy says as he makes this disturbing yet very cute puppy-dog face, with wide shining sea green eyes.

I couldn't resist that face, so hesitantly I nod my head. I take a few deep breaths, in and out, before I say; "Percy Jackson. It's just the prophecy and well another thing I was going to tell you before, but I didn't want to destroy our friendshi—"

"Look, Annabeth. I would like nothing better than to discuss this with you, but we have to get back to the counselor's meeting and…. Tell them the p-prophecy." Percy says with sorrow.

"I'm getting there… Ummm, okay. I guess there's no easy way of saying this. But I— I-have-a-crush-on-you-ever-since-I-kissed-you-in-that-volcano." I say spinning on my heels and running, not wanting to see his reaction, and I know he wont follow me because he has to get back to the head counselor's meeting. I probably should have gone with him, but I just can't, and besides I already know the stupid prophecy. I can but only hope that not all of it comes true.


End file.
